Six years and three months later
by LilMissSomethingelse
Summary: When stiles left beacon hills he never thought he'd be back, let alone six years later the reason being the tiny bundle with the name kyler and his whiskey colored eyes. how will that pack react to the new stiles will then even know him? Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

It had been six years.

Six years since Stiles, got sick of feeling useless and used.

Six years since he got fed up with the constant state of panic.

Six years since his break down in the kitchen floor, telling his dad everything.

Six years since that break down sent him to the hospital because of the panic attack he couldn't stop.

Six years since he begs his dad to let him go, leaving his life and the pack behind.

Six years since he had seen the pack. only talking to his father on skipe occasionally.

It had been four year's since he met the girl passed out in his passenger seat.

Veronica Cole.

She had a thick mane of silky chocolate colored hair reached the small of her back.

Large almond shaped, olive green eyes, lined with hopelessly long lashes.

High cheek bones and full lips that seemed to always be set in a pout, Until she smiled a beautiful breathtaking thing.

Her bronzed skin and delicious curves giving her an over all exotic look.

It had been three and a half years since he fell hopelessly in love with her.

It had been three months since their son was born.

Kyler.

Him in fact being the only reason he was going back, after his father had demanded to meet his grandson.

His eyes wandered to the rearview mirror at the thought landing on his son.

The sight of the sleeping infant bringing a smile to his face.

He was a perfect split between the two.

With slightly tanned skin and a head full of hair the same shade as stiles'

Even thought his eyes were almond shaped like his mothers complete with those same long lashes, they were the same whiskey color as stiles.

his little lips set in the same pout as his mothers, but stretching into the same contagious grin as stiles'.

Turning back to the road stiles caught his own reflection.

Gone was the scrawny and scared six teen year old, and in his place was a twenty-two year old man.

His hair was still cut short but not buzzed, it had also gotten thicker something that veronica loved to wind her fingers in.

He still had the same eyes but they seemed wiser.

His face was stronger and more angled.

His body was now so well muscled that all it took was a glance to know that.

He was nowhere near as muscled as derek but far from scrawny now.

His arms where littered with tattos, and his fingers cluttered with rings.

His muscles flexed as he swallowed nervously passing the beacon hills sign bringing even more attention to the slightly faded hickys resting there.

His style was also different with dark wash jeans that hung low dangerously low on his hips but fit snug to his strong thighs.

They were held up by a batman belt buckle because well... some things never change.

A loose white shirt practically draped over his muscled chest and shoulders, the center held the black paw print of a wolf.

Because even after he left beacon hills he still ran with wolves, Did he mention that veronica is the daughter of a very well known and feared alpha?

No?

Well she is.

This pack was different from the one in beacons hills though, they knew how to handle themselves hardly ever putting them selves in danger.

They worked well with each other depending on each other like actual wolves.

They also excepted stiles with open arms, you know after the threats and wariness until he had told them his story.

After that they completely loved stiles each one of them trusting him completely and welcoming him to the family.

He was stronger now.

Not just physically but mentally, he was always crazy smart with a mind for puzzles, and quick wit.

But he was cunning now, even more quick witted and torturously taunting when he needs to be.

He was quick to react and also highly able to defend himself.

With weapons and his fist's.

He was calmer now his ADHD still prominent but in a different way.

Instead of nervous ticks and constant running thoughts in his head, he had learned to put it to good use.

His nervous ticks turned into fast reflexes, and his constant running thoughts had changed from a defense to a weapon, one he used well.

He took a shuttering breath as he pulled into the drive way of his childhood home, shaking out his fingers.

He leaned over the seat waking up his sleeping beauty.

"Ronni, baby wake up" He whispered as he ran his hand up and down her leg pulling her from her sleep.

Veronica woke with a grin on her face knowing all to well the feel of those calloused hands.

She gave him a sleepy smile that melted his heart a little like it did every time.

She stretched her arms above her head stiles following the movement of the toned muscles under her skin, she grinned at the fiery feel of his eyes on her skin turning to face him.

Giving him an amused and knowing look, he licked his lips and cleared his throat with a nod, causing her to laugh.

He loved her laugh it was light and bubbly and some how always made him laugh with her, like the infectious giggles of their son that always had his heart fill with pride.

It was a weird thing to be a parent to have something so small hold so much power over you, to feel pride over a thing like laughter.

Stiles loved every second of it.

He wasn't however loving being back into beacon hills, and he hadn't even gotten out of the car yet.

Seeing the look on his face that she knew all to well veronica quickly grabbed his face in her hands crashing their lips together until she felt him completely relax against her.

"Okay?" She asks him knowing she meant her silent reassurance that she was right there.

She was always right there.

When he would wake up screaming from nightmares causing her to wolf out and then hold him to her chest and rock him back and forth when she realized what happened.

When her voice was the only thing that could calm the panic attacks when something brought back bad memories.

When he was the one that freaked out when she went into labor instead of her, him and her bother and her father running around the house like chickens with their heads cut off, causing her to laugh herself into full blown labor with her water breaking and all that jazz.

She was always there.

His rock, his anchor.

"Okay." He breathes with a smile and a nod.

they could totally do this.

"Stiles?"

Shit.

...

A/N!

Okay guys I decided to write this because I completely love all the 'five years later' stories about stiles and wanted to try my hand at it.

This is just a introduction chapter to see what every body thinks so let me know!

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey dad" Stiles crocked turning to his open car window.

He promised himself that he would be strong, show everyone how different he truly was.

But when he saw his dad looking the same as always except with some frown lines and slight salt and pepper hair, he broke.

Throwing himself from the car and into his fathers arms, both of the men crying and holding onto each other for dear life muttering things like 'im sorry', 'i missed you' and 'its okay'

Once the two got a hold of them selves the sheriff took a good look at his son, grinning at his grown up self and chuckling at the bat man belt buckle.

He griped stiles shoulders. "You look good son." He said with a smile.

He then noticed veronica standing slightly behind stiles grinning at them softly.

This was the first time he had even seen her in person, he knew what she looked like from the pictures stiles sent him and the pages of love struck email from him.

But he had to say she was definitely a looker and the beaming smile she was sending his son had him loving the girl already.

"It's nice to finally meet you, veronica right?" He says with a welcoming smile to the girl.

What he didn't expect was for her to pull him into a hug, he could feel the heat she put off and that was just another reminder that she was a werewolf too.

"Thank you." She whispered to him leaving him confused.

"For what?" He asks pulling back to look at her.

"Stiles." Was her answer, said with just adoration and gratitude it made him want to cry again.

But before he could their attention was brought to the cry's of the baby in the back seat.

"I got him." Stiles calls running around to the other side of the car.

Oh yeah, another thing about kyler? Total daddy's boy.

The sheriff did cry when stiles walked back over to him a baby boy cradled to his chest, the baby was beaming up at him his little fingers gripping at his cheek.

"Dad I would like you too meet your grandson, kyler." He said with such pride, it made his heart swell reaching out to take the boy.

"Hey there kyler, im your grandpa." He said quietly to the baby.

He stated at him with those big whiskey colored eyes for a minute before bursting in a squealing baby giggle gripping at his face.

The sheriff burst out in joyous laughter turning his head to kiss the little boys fingers.

"He's perfect." He declares looking at stiles and veronica, stiles had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind and his chin on her shoulder as she leaned back into him and stroked his fingers.

"He gets that from ronni." Stiles says cheekily kissing his girlfriends cheek.

She rolls her eyes playfully. "Always the charmer this one." She said to the sheriff jerking her thumb towards stiles.

The sheriff chuckled thankful that stiles had found someone who obviously loved him.

"Oh hey I gotta feed kyler." Ronni said glancing at her watch.

The sheriff handed him back to her, observing as she cooed at him blowing on his stomach.

"Come on ky, I know your hungry you eat just like your daddy." Joked making a face at him causing the baby to dissolve into a fit of giggles.

"You did real good stiles." The sheriff said beaming at his son who flushed.

"Im proud of you." Stiles shoulders deflate after that like all the nerves left his body.

"Thank you." He says softly.

...

The sheriff and ronni sat on the couch in the living room talking and laughing both sharing stories about stiles, and ronni telling stories about kyler.

Stiles had taken kyler with him up stair, where he had run the second they got in the house wanting to get ride of any 'embarrassing teenager stuff' as he put it.

Ronni just laughed and waved him off seeing a tiny piece of the old stiles shine through at the awkward declaration.

"No Im serious!" Ronni gushed through her laughter. "My dad alpha'd out and was growling at every body, my brother ran into a wall and stiles I think was having a panic attack!"

"And you were sitting on the floor in labor?" He questions amused.

"Yeah!" She giggled.

"How was he when kyler came home?" He asked curious how his son adjusted to the whole dad thing.

She beamed at him. "He's ridiculously protective, and when we brought him home he practically jumped out of bed and ran to his room whenever he cried at night. he wanted to do everything." She chuckled fondly.

The sheriff nods remembering that he was the same way when stiles was born, he must have gotten that from him.

"What's his middle name?" He asks curiously.

Her face got solemn as she said. "Scott."

His face fell at the admission nodding with understanding.

But then his face paled as he realized something.

It was sunday.

And every single sunday since stiles left the pack showed up at his house wanted to know how he was doing, and how stiles was and keeping him updated.

He assured them that he was find, but he never said much about stiles, and they never stopped coming.

"What?" Ronni asked warily after seeing the change in expression.

"It's sunday, the pack usually comes over" He blurts out in panic.

"What?" She asks jumping off the couch just as the door it thrown open.

...

The pack had taken to going to the sheriffs house every sunday after stiles had left without saying goodbye.

The sheriff never told them why and they had never heard from stiles since.

So to stay close to stiles they stayed close to the sheriff.

It was their usual sunday getting together for breakfast and then heading to the sheriff house, but this time when they got there their was another car in the drive way, along with the sent of another werewolf.

They didn't stop to realize the sent that came along with it, they just ran to the door.

Throwing it open they came to face the sheriff that looked panicked and a girl who looked anxious and close to shifting.

"Who are you?!" Derek demanded, scott next to him.

Ronni recognized each of them from stiles photos, they all looked the same except older.

"Veronica cole." She states confidently.

"Cole?" Derek bristles knowing exactly who the cole pack was.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

They didn't get an answer, instead turning to the sound of someone pounding down the stairs.

A man came bounding in, in a pair of blue jean his muscled torso bare apart from the tattoo sleeves covering his arms and the two tattoos on his chest.

On his left side above his heart was a trinity knot in red, the symbol of the cole pack.

But on the right was a triskele in black...the symbol of the hale pack.

They wouldn't have recognized him if it wasn't for the wide whiskey colored eyes and the familiar excited smile on his face.

That smile dropped at the sight of them.

"Stiles?" Scott says disbelievingly.

He freezes clutching the baby in his arms tighter against his chest.

That drawing the packs attention to the bundle of baby in his arms with the onesie "I was daddy's fault" on.

The action not going unnoticed by stiles sending him further into panic.

"Im sorry stiles I completely forgot" The sheriff rushed holding his hands out to him.

But stiles couldn't pay attention to him through the panic building him his system.

"Shit, Move" Ronni said pushing through the pack who in their shocked state let her go.

She pressed herself tightly to his back wrapping her arms around his hips seeing as the baby was pressed to his chest.

Her lips brushed his ear as she whispered to him.

"Stiles? Stiles. you have to calm down." She tried stiles closed his eyes tightly trying to listen to her voice, trying to get lost in the feel of her curves pressed to the skin of his back and her arms wrapped around his hips but he couldn't.

Seeing this she buried her head into the side of his neck tightening her hold. "Stiles, your holding kyler." She says desperately, in other words if you have a panic attack you could hurt your three month hold son.

That seemed to snap him out of it enough for her to slip kyler from his arms who whimpered at the lose of contact.

Like I said, daddys boy.

And hand him to the sheriff who took him with worried eyes and bounced him trying to calm him down.

Ronni then did the only other thing she could think of, she growled at him.

Flashing her silver eyes before gripping his hair in her hands and kissing him, pushing her tongue into his mouth and using the grip in his hair the stand on her tippy toes, stiles was taller then her five foot four frame.

Causing her curves to drag the length of his body willing to respond.

And he does.

gripping her back side pulling her even closer to him and melting into the kiss heaving out a sigh through his nose like he was breathing her in, before pulling back and kissing every inch of her face winding his fingers in her long hair and pulling her to his chest.

She buried her face in his neck tightening her hold on him almost painfully not that stiles wasn't use to it.

He just pulled her close knowing that seeing him like that hurt her.

"Shh. it's okay -im okay."

She nods against him pulling back as she heaved a deep breathe roughly dragging her fingers through her hair and she past the pack agian.

The were watching with mixed looks on their faces, she glared at them as she made her way to the sheriff taking her son from him.

She kissed his head and he snuggled himself into her arms laying his head on her shoulder tiredly falling back asleep.

Stiles pulled himself back together mentally cursing himself for having a weak moment, straightening his back and rolling his shoulders showing off his muscles even more, causing erica to smirk at him ever the straight forward one.

"stiles-" Scotts attempt to talk was cut off my ronni.

"What were you excited about stiles?" She questions still bounce kyler in her arms.

He smirks at her taking the now sleeping baby back to his chest and pressing a kiss to his chubby cheek.

"He get's the same confused puppy face that you do when I go on a rant about something." He says cockily and amused.

She gives him her bitch face.

He tossed his head back and let's out a bark of laughter. "He get's your bitch face too" He taunts.

She cocks her hip out to the side. "Stop saying bitch in front of your son, he might just start calling you that." She says smugly.

Stiles scoffs "He can't even talk yet."

The pack watches back and forth like they're watching a tennis match each time one of them says something they get a little more irritated.

They hadn't seen stiles in six years and here he is with some girl and a baby acting like they're not even in the room.

"Yeah but when he does I bet he talks a mile a minute like you do." She says with a smirk.

"I don't talk that much." He defends.

He loves their arguments because they're never actual arguments and they always end with them making up- and out.

She snorts. "Stiles the only time you don't talk is when you have your tongue down my throat."

She says causing another burst of laughter.

By that time derek was fed up. "Okay enough!" He barks.

"Stiles! where the hell have you been, who is she, and what is that?!" He asks pointing at kyler in is arms.

Stiles glares at him so cold that the werewolf steps back once, stiles wordlessly hands kyler off to Ronni as he feels the anger rising up in him.

"Well Derek." He starts practically spitting his name from his mouth.

"I've been where ever the hell I damn well please, She is my fathers future daughter in law, and 'that' Is my son!" He snarls at him.

The pack bristles, not sure why they didn't realize that the baby was stiles, they just couldn't seem to picture stiles a child.

The last time they saw him he was just a child himself.

He was also the youngest of the group of them and none of them had children yet.

Scott pushes derek out of the way.

"Stiles.." He says with hurt in his voice causing stiles to ball his hand into a fist.

"Why did you leave?" He finally questions taking a step toward him cautiously.

Stiles scoffs. "Why did I leave? well lets just think about it for a minute." He snarks, a taunting edge to his voice.

"I was sick of being used and still feeling useless, I was sick of getting blown of by my best friend for a girl that has tried to kill us all on a daily basis, and I was sick of getting the shit kicked out of me for helping you guys and none of you cared!" He yells getting up in scotts face.

"And finally after a panic attack literally put me in the hospital, I couldn't take it anymore, and I left. went somewhere I could be safe." He says turning away from them.

Scott huffs hurt and kind of angry. "Yeah if your so safe where you've been then what the hell happened to your back?" He questions smugly.

When stiles turned around they noticed scars of what seemed to be claw marks in his shoulders and lower back.

Stiles turns back around with a shit eating grin on his face.

"That, scottie. Would be how kyler got here." He says suggestively.

That got him a series of put off and disturbed faces except for his father who had actually burst into laughter use to his son having no brain to mouth filter and actually missing it.

"Okay you know what? .. that. was not even my fault." ronni says defensively pointing a finger at stiles.

"It was a full moon and you were strutting through the house in a black button down and a red beanie, singing nickelback, you did that on purpose."

She accused.

He shrugs his shoulders. "I might have."

"Might have?" She scoffs. "Stiles you taunted me you cocky little shit."

He smirks at her. "Eh I taunted, you climbed me like a tree, and your father nearly put me through a wall when he got home. what are you gonna do?"

"Could we get back on topic please?!" Scott yelled.

"If you had really cared about your best friend so much you wouldn't have left!" Scott snarled.

Causing stiles to recoil like he had been physically slapped.

Ronnies heart dropped into her stomach, they had done it again.

They hurt him.

And now he was gonna do what he did best ignore his problems until they go away.

He didn't grace scott jab with a response he simply walked over to ronnie kissed her cheek and then his sons muttering "love you baby boy"

He then walked to the door shouldering his way past the pack ignoring them calling his name. "I'll see you later ronni." He called slamming his car door and squealed out of the drive way.

Ronni carefully put kyler into his pack and play before rounding on them all.

"How dare you! You have no idea what you put him through! I woke up every night to him screaming hysterically in his sleep unable to wake himself up, I watched him have panic attacks when something reminded him of your pack! I've seen him pick up the phone so many times his fingers would shake as he stared at it for hours." She snarled backing them out of the house as she talked.

"He broke down in tears when he found out about kyler because none of you were gonna be there! And really? He doesn't care about his best friend?" She says turning to scott who was watching with wide eyes.

"You disgust me. The baby's middle name is scott!" She spits slamming the door in their faces scream out "Don't come back!" From inside knowing they could hear her.

They stood on the front lawn in shock listening as the baby stared to cry.

"Is he alright?" The sheriff questioned quietly pain in his voice.

"He cries when stiles isn't here, and he'll keep crying until he comes back."

...

A/N!

Two chapters in one day! I just couldn't help it! I hope you all likes this chapter!

Tell me what you think about stiles seeing the pack again.


End file.
